


the night before christmas where you made me cry, i hoped you won’t say goodbye.

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: "pick up...please"
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 39





	the night before christmas where you made me cry, i hoped you won’t say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas winrinanators

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5mTmB6IgMzomkJvOkQ8WDV?si=qsXNEu0VQ--kavnqizeq6w>

“Babe, I already told you I’m tired. I’m not having this conversation with you right now.” Jimin sighs for the nth time. It’s the night before Christmas, she just got home from work and words are not enough to express how exhausted she is right now. All she want to do was go to bed and cuddle her girlfriend to sleep but here they are, arguing over some stupid thing that can surely wait the next morning.

“But you said you’ll have a day off on Christmas! I planned things for the both of us already.” Minjeong whines, and if Jimin wasn’t really really tired right now, she would melt at how adorable her girlfriend is being. But that’s not the case tonight.

“Babe, I already told you. Things piled up at work, I need to finish them.” she explains, because despite not having the energy to argue with the younger, she knew they had to settle this. In a calm way.

Or maybe not.

“Tch. That’s what you always say.” Minjeong spoke, tone higher than usual, or maybe even for the first time, definitely something Jimin is not used to hear. “Are you really that mad? Over this?”out of frustration and tiredness, the words slipped out of the older’s mouth, and before she could take them back, it was already too late. “Ah, over this?” the blonde snorts, she can’t believe what she just heard. “Are you saying you’re fine with not spending Christmas with me?” she questions, and Jimin could feel the tension rising, it was suffocating. This is not their usual way of handling arguments. She has never seen Minjeong this worked up over something.

“It’s not that-” before she could even come up with an excuse, the younger interrupts her. “No. Don’t even bother explaining. I understand. Go and rest so you can go to your _so important_ work tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Jimin.” the younger spoke too fast that the older wasn’t able to keep up. Jimin knew she fucked up and she should apologize immediately, she won’t deny that. But her pride got the best of her for a minute, so before she could realize everything was already slipping away, she heard the front door close. She’s already too late.

“Come on, Minjeong, why are you not picking up” It’s been 5 minutes since the younger left their shared apartment, which makes Jimin feel even more guilty because this is the first time the younger walked out during an argument. “God, I’m so stupid.”

“Just In, there has been a car accident near Myeong-dong. Report says both drivers are injured and a young woman who was just a passerby got caught in the accident too. Everyone is currently being treated in the nearest hospital. Once again, we are advising everyone to stay at home tonight until the heavy snow fall dies down.” Jimin jumps at the sudden voice, she completely forgot she turned the television on a few minutes ago, she was too busy thinking and reaching out for the younger woman. _Wait…accident? In myeong-dong?! That’s literally where we live._ Feeling chills run through her body, she instantly turn her head towards the television, reading the headline below the flat screen and it sent panic in her whole system. “This can’t be.” she hurriedly picks up her phone again, and with shaking hands, she dialed her lover’s phone. “Sorry, the number you have dialed-” not even letting the voicemail finish, she tries again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

But no one’s picking up.

“Come on!” she shouts in frustration, “Pick up….. _please._ ” the last word came out as a plead as she sinks down the floor, tears tempting to fall out of her eyes any second now.

Silence filled the empty apartment, only the silent sobs that Jimin tried her best to suppress can be heard. She has no time for this, she needs to know if Minjeong is safe, but how will she do that if the latter is not picking up her phone? This current situation is just frustrating her even more than she already was, she can’t help but blame herself. And recollecting the cause of this mess, her eyes starts watering again. “God.”

Minutes of silence passed, she hears a ring on her phone. Jimin hurriedly stood up from the ground and ran towards the couch, almost tripping. She didn’t even bother looking at the caller ID and just picked up the call. “Hello? Minjeong?”

“Hmm? What’s with your voice? Did you cry-”

“Where are you? Are you okay? Are you safe?” Jimin bombards her, and Minjeong could sense the worry in her voice.

“Huh? Can you calm down and open the door first?”

“I said where are you--wait what? Door? You’re not in the hospital?”

“...why would I be?”

“You didn’t get caught in the accident?”

“Jimin, are you on crack? I just went out to buy something. Now open the door because I forgot to bring my keys.” Jimin didn’t have to be told twice, and ran as quick as she can to their front door. She didn’t even bother to think about the people who could see them outside as she launched herself over the tall figure that greeted her. Though she was still confused on what is going on, Minjeong managed to gain balance and caught the older girl in her arms without falling. She chuckles at the older girls antics but it was only short lived when she heard muffled sobs and felt a patch on her flannel getting wet.

“Are you crying?” She walked them to their living room and settled herself down the couch with the older on her lap. Once she got a full view of the woman’s face, she felt her heart break a little, her makeup got smudged from crying. Grabbing the hem of her flannel shirt, she gently wipes the tear stains from the latter’s cheek one by one. “Shh, what happened?” she asks once the older finally calmed down. “I-I got so worried because you walked out, you never do that.” Jimin began, still sniffling a little from crying. Minjeong tucks a strand of hair behind the older’s ear as she nodded for her to continue. “Then I saw on the news that there was a car accident near myeong-dong.” Minjeong freezes on her spot, she eyes the woman on her arms, who looks really really tired by now. _I’ve put her through a lot tonight._ Taking a deep breath, she gently wraps an arm around Jimin’s head, hugging her close to her chest. “It’s fine now. I’m here. I’m sorry.” she whispers, running her fingers through the latter’s dark blue hair, combing it softly. Not hearing a response from the older, she tilts her head to the side, there in her arms, lays a woman with an angel like face, in deep sleep. Minjeong found the sight adorable and breathtaking. She’s feeling like her old school self who got star struck when she first saw Jimin. She’s feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach like how she felt when they had their first date, first holding hands, first kiss, first everything.

Oh, and of course, their first argument. She sighs. Jimin was right, she has never walked out whenever they had disagreements on certain things, but in her defense, tonight is different. It’s Christmas, they never spend such holiday away from each other. So when she found out the older won’t be able to spend the day with her, she felt so upset. And she know better than lashing everything out on the older, so she just walked out to take a breath of fresh air. And as soon as she got out of the door, guilt took over her. She felt pathetic. Getting so worked up over a damn Christmas day she can’t spend with her lover. Getting ahead of herself instead of thinking about how the older just got home from an 8 hour shift at work. She felt so selfish. And speaking of work, Jimin looked _really_ tired today, she could see the older massaging her shoulder from time to time while they were arguing. Biting her lower lip, her guilt only grows bigger. _You really are an asshole, Minjeong._ She thought to herself before walking out the complex to find a pharmacy nearby.

Jimin feels the sunlight hitting her face, she stretches out an arm to reach for a blanket but found none, instead, she could feel a shadow cast above her, protecting her face from the sunlight. She opens her drowsy eyes slowly, and what greeted her made her heart skip a few beats. “Good morning.” her lover greets, flashing a sweet smile that illuminates the sunlight. Will she ever get tired of waking up to this? She feels a smile creeping up on her own lips, but after recalling what happened last night, worry instantly washes over her face, in which the younger didn’t fail to notice. So before she could protest and shot up from their bed, Minjeong wraps an arm around the older girl, pinning her down back to the mattress. “Babe-” the older tried breaking free, only for the blonde girl to tighten her embrace. “Shh, it’s too early, your boss called and said you’re free for today.” the younger reassures, pulling the latter close to her. “That’s not what I’m gonna talk about but okay.” Minjeong could already picture Jimin rolling her eyes just by hearing that, and she can’t help but giggle. “Hmm? What is it then?” she asks, looking down at the older girl laying on her arms comfortably. “Why did you walk out last night? Where did you go?”

“Oh, right.” was all the younger said before getting up from the bed, leaving a confused Jimin. The blonde walks back to their shared room with a small paper bag in hand. “I bought you pain relief patches.” she plainly said, sitting down on her side of the bed before unwrapping the paper bag. Jimin blinks her eyes, once, twice, thrice. “You’re telling me you made me worry over pain relievers?” the older shoots a glare at the blonde, in which the latter just shrugs off with a playful smile. “Jimin, I can’t leave this house.” the blonde starts, handing the box of patches to Jimin. The latter feels her cheeks blush a little, thinking the blonde has something romantic to say…But instead, Minjeong picks up the little fury kitten who’s been asking for attention for awhile now. “You know I can’t leave kuromi behind! My precious meow meow!” Minjeong speaks in a baby voice, more specifically for the little kitten than her lover beside her, who now look like she’s about to shoot holes through the younger’s head. “Yah!” Jimin throws the nearest pillow she could grab towards the younger, making Minjeong burst into a fit of laughter. “Really Jimin? Getting jealous of our child? How childish.” Minjeong taunts playfully, expecting another pillow on her face but she didn’t feel anything, instead, she hears the door slam. Hard.

With _their child_ in hand, Minjeong walks out of their shared bedroom to see Jimin by the kitchen, being so focused on cooking breakfast. Winter smiles at the sight. She will forever thank the gods above that this woman in front of her said yes.

Silently, she puts the little fury down and approaches the tall figure from behind, wrapping her arms around the slim waist. And just as she expected, the older jumps, almost burning herself with the frying pan. “Yah!” She interrupts any possible rant by planting a peck on Jimin’s cheeks. “Ew, did you even brush your teeth? You kissed kuromi with that mouth!” Jimin tried sounding irritated, but she knew she can’t resist the younger’s charms, not when she’s peppering her kisses on the cheeks, which is by the way her favorite thing. “Ugh, stupid soft spot.” she mutters, earning a fit of giggle from Minjeong.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Minjeong whispers, propping her chin on top of Jimin’s shoulder as the latter went back to cooking. “Merry Christmas. Now get off me. I’m cooking.” Jimin responds, trying _her best_ to break free from the blonde’s arms. But Minjeong turns her around, almost burning themselves from the frying pan _again_. “Where’s my kiss?” the blonde pouts, and it took everything in Jimin to not crack a smile at how dorky her girlfriend is acting. “Kiss your ass.” she teases, finally breaking free from the blonde’s grasp and pushing the latter aside. Not hearing a response from the younger, she smiles in victory and went back to cooking.

“Come here, let’s eat.” she calls for the younger as she prepares the dining table for two, but she hears no footsteps coming her way. Puzzled, she walks to the living room in hopes that the latter is there.

“What are you doing?” There, sitting on the couch with _their child_ beside her, is another _child_ glaring at her with pouting lips. Jimin chuckles at the sight, in which the younger responded with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away, still pouting. “And you say I’m the childish one?” the dark haired smirks playfully, walking towards the younger.

“Are you really ignoring me?”

No response.

“Really?”

Still no response.

Taking a deep breath to gather strength, she picks Minjeong up from the couch, bridal style. She hears the younger screech at the sudden contact and just laughs it off. “Yoo Jimin! Put me down!” The younger screams, hitting Jimin’s shoulder continuously but the latter only tolerated it until they got to the dining area. She drops the younger down the chair, just like the child she is. Just as Jimin was about to open her mouth, the younger puts a palm in front of her face. “No talking until I get my morning kisses.” the blonde huffs cutely, making Jimin giggle.Who was Jimin to say no? Gently, she leans in to kiss the younger’s palm, then the back of her hand, and slowly, she pulls the blonde closer until she could finally reach her lips. “You’re such a dork.”


End file.
